Princess Power Pretty Cure!
Princess Power Pretty Cure! (プリンセスパワープリキュア！''Purinsesu Pawā Purikyua!) Is the first fan Pretty Cure series created by DaisyandMangaForever. Four princesses live in different kingdoms, but they soon fall under attack by the Jaaku Kingdom's monsters, Ankoku. Princess Emily, Princess Kaitlan, Princess Shelby, and Princess Ella are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and they must protect their kingdoms. The season's themes are "Royalty" and "Princesses". Plot Normal There is a world called Royalty, made up of 16 kingdoms. Four kingdoms belong to four extrodinary princesses, Princess Emily who rules the Heart Kingdom, Princess Kaitlan who rules the Floral Kingdom, Princess Shelby who rules the Star Kingdom, and Princess Ella who rules the Hope Kingdom. One day, the Jaaku Kingdom from the Unknown Worlds comes to Royalty, and starts to attack. The other 12 kingdoms are in ruins. Luckily, the warriors from the 4 remaining kingdoms belonging to the quartet are able to get ready and fight back, but they fail. Suddenly, the girls become warriors too, and start to fight, but also fail. Cream is ordered by the queens of the four kingdoms to quickly take them to a safe place, and erase their memory of becoming warriors. Cream finds a spot for them to hide, and soon the Ankoku, along with the Jaaku Kingdom dissapear from the other kingdoms. Cream places the girls on their beds, and they are restored to normal, as nothing ever happened. After another day at Princess Academy, a girl named Princess Emily spots something pink. She discovers it is a fairy and takes it to her palace. She used her Love Power to heal it. Once it returned to its senses, it thanks Emily. It explains its name is Cream, and that she identified Emily as one of the Pretty Cure, and was almost going to show her how to transform, but an Ankoku comes and starts attacking the central of the kingdom. Cream and Emily rush to the area. Along the way, Cream explains how to transform. She then gives Emily a Heart Earring. Emily loves it, but Cream says it is her transformation device. Emily is confused. Cream says it will become a tiara that will allow her to so. Emily then becomes Cure Love. She is shocked she is a fighter, and the Ankoku lunges for them. Cure Love starts to run in panic. Cream yells at her while running to use her attack, Love Cyclone. Love, not hearing this, turns around and starts kicking the Ankoku. It causes the Ankoku to weaken and breathe heavily. Seeing this, Cream tells Love about her attack, and she destroys the Ankoku. Site Official One day, in a world called Royalty, a kingdom from the Unknown Worlds called the Jaaku Kingdom attacks the land. The kingdoms fail to protect, but the Heart, Floral, Star, and Hope kingdoms fight back. Failing also, the kingdoms' princesses suddenly transform into warriors and try to fight, but fail. Cream is commanded by the queens to take the warriors to safety. She does so, and once the Jaaku Kingdom leaves, the girls are placed on their beds, and their memory of the attack is erased. One day after Princess Academy, Princess Emily spots something in the distance and discovers it is a damaged fairy. She takes it back to the castle and heals it. The fairy thanks her and explains its name is Cream, and that she thinks Emily is a Cure. She was going to explain how to transform, but an Ankoku comes and attacks the central of the Heart Kingdom. The two run to the kingdom, and Cream tells Emily how to become a warrior. Once reaching there, Emily is given a Heart Earring, and thinking it was a gift, loves it. But Cream tells her it is her device to transform. Emily is in confusion, and seeing this, Cream tells her it will become a tiara and will make her transform. Emily then becomes Cure Love. DaisyandMangaForever's (Really) Shortened Version Years ago, the Jaaku Kingdom attacks Royalty. The warriors of the Heart, Floral, Star, and Hope kingdoms fight, but fail. The princesses suddenly become fighters too, but fail. The girl's memories of the attack are erased, and they are placed on their bed. One day, Princess Emily discovers a fairy named Cream who tells Emily she might be a Cure. Before explaining how to transform, an Ankoku attacks, and Cream and Emily run to the kingdom. Cream tells Emily how to become a Cure, and Emily recieves a Heart Earring. She is confused, and Cream explains it's her transformation device. Emily then transforms into Cure Love. Characters Pretty Cures '''Princess Emily '(プリンセスエミリー Purinsesu Emirī) Japanese Voice Actress: Emily is a kind girly & tomboy girl who is obsessed with hot pink and hearts. She can be very demanding, but always likes to help others. She treats her subjects and servants well, and hates evil, as they ruin happiness. As the leader of the group, she is the most powerful. Her alter ego is Cure Love '(キュアラブ ''Kyua Rabu) and her power is love. '''Princess Kaitlan (プリンセスケイトリン Purinsesu Keitorin) spelled Caitlin Japanese Voice Actress:''Megumi Ogata Kaitlan is a kind tomboy who likes sports, video games, and technology. She loves flowers, and is very intelligent. She sometimes can get a temper quickly when things are extremely bothering her. Kaitlan doesn't care for evil, and is the best fighter of the four, having good speed and knows when to turn things around and fight another way. Her alter ego is '''Cure Floral' (キュアフローラル Kyua Furōraru)'' and her power is nature. '''Princess Shelby' (プリンセスシェルビー'' Purinsesu Sherubī'') Japanese Voice Actress:Mizuhashi Kaori Shelby is a quiet, sweet girl who likes technology, reading, and writing. She loves stars, and is very intelligent like Princess Kaitlan. She usually is calm and happy, but can get very upset. She hates evil, and wants to get rid of it all. Though sweet, when Shelby fights, she is like the "brain" of the group and can find good ways to fight enemies. Her alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスター Kyua Sutā) and her power is stars. 'Princess Ella '(プリンセスエラ Purinsesu Era) Japanese Voice Actress: Ella is a sweet, kind girl who likes peace signs, hope, and justice. She always is there for others when she can. She barely gets angry or sad, and when she does, she thinks of hope and happiness. When evil comes, Ella is always prepared to fight. She is the fastest of the group, and can sometimes stun enemies with her speed. Her alter ego is 'Cure Hope '(キュアホープ'' Kyua Hōpu'') and her powers are hope and peace. Items Locations Crossovers Other series of Fandom of Pretty Cure have done a crossover with Princess Power Pretty Cure!. These are the series: *Princess Style Pretty Cure! - Princess Power with Cute Style Pretty Cure! *Listen! Princess Power Pretty Cure! - Princess Power with Listen! Pretty Cure Manga A short manga series promoting the anime was released in Nakayoshi from April 1st, 2015 to March 6th, 2016. Trivia External Links The Official Wiki Category:Fan Series Category:Princess Power Pretty Cure! Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Daisy's Old Series Category:Royalty Themed Series